1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for aerodynamically braking the rotational movement of a body, especially a secondary or subordinate ammunition member which is ejected from its carrier, through the utilization of braking surface elements which are articulated to the wall of the body so as to be swingable outwardly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A subordinate ammunition member of that type is described in the introductory portion of German Laid-Open patent application No. 27 57 141. In that disclosure there is represented that prohibitive constructional hindrances stand in the way of the practical implementation of radially shaped outwardly spreadable braking surfaces; in particular to the extent in that the wall structure of the cylindrical member encompasses an active charge, and which for the effective utilization thereof against an attacked target will not allow for any constructive modifications of the kind as would be required for the support of rigid braking flaps, with the formation of frictional moments for the reduction of the moving energy during the swinging out of such braking surface elements. On the other hand, the measures which are proposed in that publication for circumventing these difficulties, relating to the braking of the rotational movement of the projectile, are disadvantageous in connection with the demands placed on manufacture and assembling; and the displacement of the braking surfaces proposed therein into their operative position does not appear to be sufficiently secure against troublesome disturbances.